


New Year's Resolutions

by Majinie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint being a prankster, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Steve is scared of fireworks, Tony Being Tony, Tony actually screws up quite a bit, Tony can't do feelings talk, Trauma, a little angsty, post-torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are celebrating New Year's Eve, but for some reason Steve rather sits in his room and sketches. Just... Tony is not content with that, because hey, that guy is destroying his resolutions here.<br/>But Steve has his reasons, Tony is terrible at feelings-talk, and so he makes things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolutions

Tony hadn't celebrated New Year's Eve out of business since a long time. His father had only thrown business parties, and he had kept it the same way because as much as the thought being like his father disgusted him, he hadn't ever had much friends to celebrate with. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy maybe, but that was where the list ended. Obadiah, once, but he didn't like thinking about that.

So he was all the more excited to spend the night with the Avengers since they had all moved into Stark Tower after the New York incident, and just as much as he enjoyed it, he couldn't deny the fact that Steve was not there and _it was only_ _like ten minutes_ _until the fireworks started_!

“Guys”, he announced somewhere between a whiskey and something else he didn't even know because Natasha had mixed it together, “I'll go looking for Stevie. Like hell he's missing midnight.”

The team dismissed him without much complaining, only with the promise to be back in time.

“JARVIS”, he demanded once in the elevator, “where's Steve?”

“Captain Rogers is at his floor, in his bedroom, Sir”, the AI replied.

“Don't you tell me he fell asleep.”

“No, he appears to be sketching, Sir.”

“Like on New Year's Eve there's nothing better to do”, the engineer muttered before ordering JARVIS to take him there.

_No way you're getting out of this, Cap. I've got plans for this night and you're not going to ruin them._

Without knocking he bumped the door open and made said Captain, who was sitting hunched over his desk, literally jump out of his chair with a gasp.

“Ah, Tony”, he sighed, leaning with his back against the table, “just you. Sorry, I'm...”

“Jumpy? Figured. So what are you doing down here at this _beautiful_ evening?”, the millionaire asked grinning and watched as Steve tried to act casual while fumbling with the papers on his desk behind his back, trying to push them together. “Something I shouldn't see over there?”, Tony mocked.

“N-no. I mean, yes. No. I just – it's embarrassing. Just forget about it. What were you here for again?”, the soldier stammered.

“Hell, Steve, what's wrong with you?”, the engineer chuckled. “You look so damn nervous as if something's gonna happen.” The captain did not meet his eyes, but tug his hands in his pockets before mumbling: “I... don't think I'll attend the party.”

Tony's jaw dropped. _That_ came out of nowhere.

“What?! Oh, c'mon, Steve. You can't miss _New Year's Eve_!”, he complained.

“Why not?”, the soldier snapped, suddenly sharp. “I don't want to, okay?” Oh, there you go, he was defensive. Not good at all.

“ _Whyyyy_?”, Tony whined anyway and gave his best puppy-dog-look. And that was a pretty good one, hands crossed in front of his chest, a little pout, and big, dark eyes glaring up at the Captain from under his dark curls. He _knew_ what effect he had on people.

And it worked.

Steve sighed in defeat, mumbling something like “That's cheating and you know it” before he answered: “It makes me... uncomfortable. The firecrackers and all the lightnings and explosions, the noise and...” He shrugged. “It just reminds me of... back then too much.”

An awkward silence stretched itself out for a few seconds, Tony staring at Steve who was staring to the ground before the soldier threw his hands up and groaned: “See? That's why I didn't want to say anything. Now you're gonna be like _Uh, Steve's afraid of fireworks, look at that_ and it's all going to be-”

“Nonononono”, Tony interrupted, “nobody's gonna laugh at you, seriously, it's nothing funny about that just because you...”

“You're making it worse, Tony.”

“...are afraid of something like that, it's...”

“...Tony...”

“...perfectly normal for...”

“ _Tony..._ ”

“...someone who's been through...”

“Would you shut up?”

“...this whole world war thing and lost...”

“ _Tony!_ ”

“...the persons he...”

“ _SHUT UP!_ ”

Finally, the millionaire closed his mouth and looked at Steve's trembling fists that were closed around the edge of the table, leaving cracks in the massive wood, his clenched jaw and the eyes he kept squeeze shut.

_Shit. God, you fucked up, you idiot._

With a few steps, Tony was at his side and did the first thing that came to his mind: He hugged the tense body in front of him, felt it tense up even more and after a few seconds he thought about pulling away and admitting it was an awkward idea, that the whole evening thing had been a stupid idea and he should never have brought up the topic in the first place – what had he been thinking anyways? – but then Steve exhaled a breath and the tension seemed to leave him together with the air in his lungs. Slowly, the soldier lifted his hands to rest at Tony's waist and let his head slump onto the smaller man's shoulder.

 _Oh thank god_ , the engineer thought. _Not completely destroyed it yet._

“You know”, he muttered, “after Afghanistan, I had some strange fears too. I couldn't take a bath in months, and even while showering I avoided water in my face because it reminded me of the whole... water boarding thing, you know.” The memory sent a weak shiver down his spine he suppressed as good as possible, but Steve noticed anyway.

“Don't you get upset here now”, he muttered into his ear lowly – and had that guy _any_ idea how his breath felt at his neck? It caused another involuntary shudder and Tony had a really hard time trying not to moan while the large hands of the blonde travelled up his backside. “Are you okay, Tony?”

 _Stop breathing onto my neck, god dammit_ , Tony thought.

“Of course. Stay just like this and I'll be fine”, Tony said.

He could almost see the soldier's frown in his mind's eye, but the other man did not object. Surprising, really, seeing that he was sure his voice hadn't really sound stable and he was there, shivering in the other's arms for no apparent reason, but maybe that was just why he kept holding him.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and both of them jumped (well, actually Steve jumped and Tony was startled by the sudden movement) as every bell in the city started to ring simultaneously with a dozen fire crackers going off. The two men stared at each other, still in some kind of half embraced position.

“Right”, Steve chuckled nervously, “there was something about firecrackers.”

“Uh-huh”, Tony made and grinned at the other man, and he thoroughly ignored the voice at the back of his head that screamed _No, don't do this, you idiot, you're gonna ruin everything, stop, no, Tony, for Christ's sake no_ as he leaned in and got onto his tiptoes to kiss the soldier, fisting a hand into his hair so he couldn't pull away.

He earned a surprised little sound he couldn't quite designate, and _oh_ , the way these lips felt on his was just _delicious_. It felt like... there was no word to describe it, it was just _Steve_ , strong but still somewhat tender and since he knew that could be the first and the last time he enjoyed the moment for a few more seconds before pulling away. Steve stared at him with wide, blue eyes.

“Tony, why did you–”

“Sorry. New Year's resolutions”, he interrupted, took a step back so the others hands dropped from his waist, and gave an apologetic smile. “Better forget about it, Rogers, but I had to do this.” He turned around so he faced the door to hide the blush on his face. Tony Stark did not do blushing, much less in front of Steve Rogers. “So, are you going to join us up there?”

“Tony...”

“Ahh, please just don't reproach me with that, I'm never doing it again, I promise”, he assured while silently cursing himself for choosing such a terrible moment. He should be better at such things, really.

“Actually, I was going to ask you why you stopped if you would let me finish _one_ sentence.”

Not really hearing anything but the voice in his head screaming at him ( _You fucked up, god, that was just the_ worst _moment and you had to pull that off, you idiot, you screwed this up entirely!_ ), Tony continued to walk out into the doorway as a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back so he lost his balance and searched for something to hold on to, only finding the desk and Steve and with his last spark of sanity he decided for the latter, but unfortunately there was paper splayed all across the surface and so his hand slipped on it and whirled up like three dozen loose sketches that landed on the floor before he could catch himself.

“Oh god, Steve, I'm sorry, I'm gonna clean that up”, he assured hastily, dropping to his knees and picking up a sheet because he was furious when someone dared to _touch_ his stuff and he had basically thrown it around all over the room (somewhere in the background he heard Steve's voice, “Did you even hear what I just said?” but he couldn't really get behind the meaning of the words because he was so busy panicking) and – “Is that _me_? And... that? Aaaand this one? And--” He looked up as Steve gave a groan, his face buried in his hands.

“You shouldn't have seen that”, he muttered between his fingers. “Especially not like this. And – ah, don't look at that!” Hectically, he snatched a sketch from Tony's fingers that had clearly displayed two persons, one of them being him and the other one–

“Steve, did you...”

“Shut up.”

“...really draw us...”

“We're not doing this again, Tony.”

“...I mean, you, and _me_ , doing...”

Two strong hands grabbed the engineer's shoulders and slammed his back into the wall, followed by hot, forceful lips on his. It took Tony only a second to relax into the kiss and he grabbed Steve by his shirt, pulling him closer and somehow he ended up on the soldier's lap, straddling him and desperately trying to devour him and breathe at once.

“All right, resolution for this year - solved”, he panted while catching his breath and received only an approving hum before Steve claimed his lips again.

 

~*~

 

“So, did you find - Clint? You okay?”, Bruce asked as the archer stepped out of the elevator, a horrified expression on his face.

“I just saw the captain screwing Tony into the new year”, he said in a monotone voice, and then an insane grin crept over his features as he repeated: “ _I just saw the captain screwing Tony into the new year._ ”

The whole team remained silent while Clint's eyes began to sparkle with excitement.

“Do you know what that means, guys?”, he asked and the mischievous hint in his eyes could really mess with Loki at his best times. “We've _got_ to tell the fangirls!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a FrostIron-shipper, but I had this headcannon with Steve scared of the explosions and stuff and... it's not really good. But I had to do it.  
> So please comment and tell me that I didn't screw this up entirely x.x"


End file.
